Links between computing devices, or components on a single computing device, allow the devices or components to share information between one another. The performance of computing devices may rely on the performance of these links. For example, a link may transmit data quickly and deliver higher bandwidth. A link may be serial, meaning data is transferred over the link sequentially. A link may include a number of lanes of communication. For example, a multi-lane serial link may include a number of lanes, each lane transmitting data sequentially.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.